Lahinch Town
Lahinch Town is an Irish football club, based at The Local(capacity 1630), Lahinch, Co. Clare in the West of Ireland. Town were establish on 05 June 2008 and put in to Division 3H in the Irish League just in time for the last game of Season 6.The team is owned by Thelastboltonfan and managed by Sir Falvey. =Club History= The club as founded by a drunken disgruntled Bolton Fan in a pub in the tiny town of Lahinch.While drinking in a bar "Tom Frawley's" ,sick of seeing Bolton lose and having just come in to some money(from badger hunting) Thelastboltonfan declared to the bar of drunks tht he was founding a Football Club.Thus Lahinch Town was born.Boltonfan's best friend and drinking buddy Sir Falvey was made manager, Shane O'Gan the barman became the First Team Coach and Harvey the town drunk is now "The Town" groundkeeper at their stadium "The Local"(named so as the teams spirit and inspiration was born in the local). Not to be out done Boltonfans' rival Gar_boss formed his own rival Club Ennistymon Celtic.The two have been bitter rivals ever since. Season 6 The club was only established 2days before the last day of the season and didn't have much to do.They took the place of Bankrupted Cobh Mongooses in Division 3H. Despite the late start Lahinch still managed to win their first match and the only competitive match of the season.The match was a 4-1 win against the also newly founded Mike Hunt F.C. with Eamon o'Farrelly getting both the clubs first Goal and hattrick in the game.Sir Falvey had got his first win in his first game as a professional coach. Lahinch finished the 8th in the league and 10th in the youth league. Season 7 Lahinch's first full season.The clubs in DO saw "the Local" expanded in preparation for their arrival in the new season. Sir Falvey also tried his hand at the transfer market.He signed 14 new players plus one player on loan before the start of season 7. Included in these 14 players were the now well established first team regulars: *DF Mateusz Szymanski for £50.000 *GK Carmelo Amaya for £50.000 *MF Odhran Donley for £40.000 *DF Brian McKown for £1.000 *FW Silviu Odina for £3.000 *FW Edo Marinkovic for £53.000 Lahinch caused a stir drawing on Match day 1 with the fovourites for promotion Harold's Cross FC who had joined Div 3H from the second division.In the Cup Town went out at the first hurdle against "Fast n Fit" in the first round. In the League the experienced teams proved too strong for lahinch's young and developing squad as they finished the season in 3rd place, after drawing on the final game day, with a record of P22 W16 D4 L2 GD+96 Pts52.Lahinch were behind The Mighty Ducks on 53 points Harold's Cross FC on 62 points. League Controversy :3 days after the league finale Lahinch were moved you to 2nd in the League after The Mighty Ducks were fined and deducted 15points in the league.Nobody is sure why but bankruptcy is suspected) Fans Player of the Year Season 6 :*Won the fans over with his poaching ability Eamon O'Farrelly '' Season 7 (Shared) :*For his creative skills and spectacular goals ''Alex MacManus (on loan from FLS) :*With an impressive 44 goals in 20 games and 9 MOTMs Edo Marinkovic =Club Records= Single Season records *'Most MOTM Awards'= 9 Edo Marinkovic Season 7 *'Most Assists'= 42 Alex MacManus (on loan from Fully Loaded Satelites)Season 7 *'Most Goals'= 44 Edo Marinkovic Season 7 *'Most Key tackles'= 18 Mateusz Szymanski Season 7 *'Most Minutes played'= 1800 Alex MacManus (on loan from Fully Loaded Satelites)Season 7 *'Fewest goals conceded (League)'= 8 Season 7 *'Most goals scored (League)'= 104 Season 7 Single Game Records *'Fastest goal'= 0;37 Artur Tarouca (Versus Galway Sorcerers) *'Fastest Hattrick'= 18;56 Edo Marinkovic (Versus Carraig Rovers) *'Most goals in a game'=7 Edo Marinkovic (Versus Dublin Irons) Category:Football Clubs Category:Irish Clubs